


Converse, Solaria, and Other Drabbles, Oneshots, and Songfics Rev 2

by DSDUKE



Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [12]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, Multifandom AU Drabble Meme, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: The second round of collections. This time more Spiciness, more au's more fandom (maybe), more everything. Request are open.New post: Juice GusherConnie hates the pun..but love the sex.
Relationships: Aria/Sol Badguy, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188988
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Inncentive

Steven sighed as he listened to the diamonds speak about their recent changes on Homeworld. He was proud of them and the gems on HW. Their society has really changed to a more equal one and the fact that they are trying to build relationships with other worlds was amazing..

The first 25 times they told him.

Now it was routine and their lines were predictable. Still he sat and listened, with a smile.

It was then that he felt his personal diamond communicator go off in his pocket. Smaller, pink, personal. A direct line to him…

And only one person had it.

"Excuse me, guys." He smirked at his fellow diamonds before walking out of the throne room and down the hall. Turning corner after corner until he got to Pink's old room, pulling out a palm size diamond, Steven squeezed the top answering the call.

Almost instantly, a holographic screen was opened in front of him and what he saw took his breath away.

She was smirking looking at him from her bottom right peripheral. 

Completely nude.

Sitting on her legs with her left arm over her thighs, hiding her pelvis area and her right knuckles gracing the floor of their bedroom. Her wondrous curves accentuated in the position. The perkiness of her breast and roundness of her hips standing out. 

" _Steven_."

The carnality of her tone made him pink with heat.

He nodded in response, afraid he'd actually dribble if he spoke.

" _Come. Home."_

A simple command that ensnared his heart. He nodded, getting an air kiss as a reward before the communication closed.

"Hmmmm" He released a snarl he didn't know he was holding, feeling his hair stand on end, before heading towards the warped at his pink speed.

He'd suddenly felt very homesick.


	2. The 1st and the 100th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather it's the 1st or the 100th, Steven and Connie like to keep their love making simple

Their 1st time...

"Are you sure?. I don't want to rush you or force you." Steven admitted as he looked down at the blushing woman under him, nodding with bitten lip smile and moist eyes.  
"I'm sure just surprised at your boldness," Connie confessed with a libidinous and adoring grin. "I'm yours, in this and every other lifetime...Just let keep it simple, huh?"

"Simple...I can do simple." Steven nodded with a fox gin as he kissed down her body, getting gasping giggles.

their 100th time

All of homeworld swore that the main hall was under attack at the sounds of grunts, screams, and moans that echoed though out. Walls and pebbles were running out in fear at what was going on. Spinel and the diamonds stood wide-eyed as they tried to explain what was tearing homeworld at the seams.

Throughout the halls near Pink diamond old room, the laughter of Steven could be heard. 

"See, told you we could do it, Berry," Steven yelled proudly through grunts and snarls.

"FROM A CHANDELIER! I'm FUCKING WHILE SWINGING FROM A CHANDELIER." The love and lust-filled voice of Connie sang throughout the palace. "Ohhhohh.Steven..Steven.. "

Steven grunted himself as he felt the tell-tale signs from Connie's core...He knew exactly how to push her over.  
"Next, let's do it in yellow's sauna...UHHHOH ROOM." He felt his eyes roll as her sexual muscles constricted and contracted around his member.

"OOHHH FUCK YESS!" Connie howled as her orgasm struck like lighting and unraveled her nerves endings, causing her to lock her convulsing thighs around him.

"Ah, hahaha, Soo warm.." She hissed in passion, feeling him hit his own shaking and filling climax within and above her as she was literally handing upside down, causing a mini orgasm to strike her again.

Nothing like simple lovemaking 


	3. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a surprised for Connie.

Steven grinned at Connie, who stared at him in dumbfounded pride, from across their table in the Korean restaurant of the hotel they were staying in for the next few days.

In his hand was an official bachelor's degree in psychology from Empire University with his name on it.

While he was traveling, he was also getting his degree online for two years, and he did this without Connie knowing or suspecting a thing.

'Oh look at her, so proud of me, she can't even speak.' Steven thought as he gazed at that smile. , 'Wonder what innocent thoughts are going through her mind.'

I'm...gonna fuck him.' Connie thought with a sinless smile. 'I'm gonna fuck him..again..and again...and Again..and again...and again...and then I'm gonna ride him on top of the temple...in all the diamonds rooms, in the diamond ships, in spinel garden, in all the classrooms of little homeschool...In the dome. On the moon base...in Jaspers cave...in the dondai...In lions mane... In the star skipper and sun incinerator...on the jungle moon...in the fountain..in every gem room...Yup gonna fuck him all over the galaxy.' Connie planned, as she leaned in gave him a tearfully, pride-filled kiss. "I love you so much, Bisky, you make me so proud to be yours." she choked, wiping a tear from her eye. " I'm sorry. Just feeling a little overwhelmed."

Steven shook his head, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you feel that way, means that I'm doing a good job..." he blushed as he scratched his cheek. "Being worthy of you and all..."

  
Connie froze at that statement for a moment. Her heart, beating against her chest as feelings of adoration and yearning flow through her being, warming and moistening her core. "Steven, you are more than worthy of me...You are more than the standard in what I want in a partner...You know what?" She took his hand as she got up from her seat, leading him up and out of the restaurant and towards the elevators. "I'm gonna spend the rest of this time showing you just how worthy you are."

Steven was a bit confused, til she gave him a certain bit lip smile.


	4. Connie and the elements of poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONNIE COMES OUT AS POLYAMOROUS

Connie looked scared at her two close friends and the love of her life, as they sat in the living room of the nicely furnished house they 'Skylodge.' They were on all the couch while she was standing up, staring at her feet. She just told them something she realized just recently and was afraid of losing a single one of them.

"Can you repeat that?" Patricia asked as she wiped her glasses.

Connie nodded, taking a breath. "I am..Polyamorous and for a while, I've been developing the same sexual urges for you and Daniel..that I have for Steven." She turned her head to her feet before turning her eyes upward towards the trio.

"Wow," Daniel started rubbing the back of his head. "I mean..If we're honest, I'm flattered...Though, is it only sexual, no romantic inclinations?" He gave her a grin, "I'm a bit of a cuddle-lover."

Connie faced burned at his teasing tone before turning away.

"Danny." Patricia reprimanded, tapping his shoulder.

"I was trying to lighten the mood." he defended before tapping Patricia's nose. "Besides, you know it's true. How much time have I held you through the night?"

Patricia didn't answer, nodding in agreement.

"There's a little."

Connie's admission caught the three of them off guard.

"But really, I think all three of you are hot and sexually would be fulfilling...Well more than that." Connie put her eyes on Steven, who had remained silent. "It doesn't mean I don't love you, Biscuit. I do... I'm happy with you. Romantically, Sexually. I still want to be with you..."

"But you also have those feeling for Tricia and Danny. Who are a couple themselves." His even voice scared her.

"I...I do... But I don't love you any less...Truthfully I can only love you more!" she reassured." and I'm not trying to go get between you two either..it just..."

"Connie, come here."

She nodded in shock at the gentle command and was shocked further when Steven pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest, arms around her hips.

"Ok, guys, let her have it."

Once again, Connie was surprised when Daniel kissed her. His large full chapped lips, locking and overtaking hers wholly.  
Rougher than Steven in both feel and technique as he immediately set the pace, nibbling and sucking on her lip. She definitely didn't hate it as found herself snatching Daniel collar to pull him closer as she moaned in delight.

Daniel broke the kiss with a gentle - _chau_!-, leaving Connie in a blushing daze. "Seems like you enjoyed that, Nini. " His gentle cockiness lit a flame of eagerness in her and made Danny that more attractive to her.

Before she could respond, she found her lips being captured by Patricia's softer and thinner lips. Her kisses were more teasingly beckoning, breaking away temporarily only to giggly return with a bit more spice each time. Almost as if they were playing a very sexy game of tag.

Connie found herself holding Tricia cheek to keep her in place. Once she did, Tricia stopped backing away and instead followed Connie pace, her pleasured whimper urging Connie deepen tit, slipping her tongue in her receptive mouth. The feel of her tongue meeting Trica's own was refreshing, like being submerged in an oasis. A vast difference from the heated kiss of Danny.

They broke gently, with Connie breaking away, smiling all the while. "You're teasy, Tricia." She bit her lips before giving the girl a gentle lip-lock peck.

"You'll learn to love it. Danny does." Patricia retorted with a bit-lip smile signaling behind her.

Connie looked up and happily hummed as Steven kissed her. His plumped, smooth lips locking with her thinner ones upside down. His caressed of his tongue upon hers as he sucked in her bottom lip in tandem with her own was a current of nerves juggling electricity, and She loved it, fully letting herself fall into their own pace.

Not as heated overpowering as Danny, not as teasingly refreshing as Tricia, Steven was somewhere in the realm of electrifying, but that could because he knows her best.

Knows that running tongue tip on the roof of her mouth made her toes curl, licking under her tongue and flicking the frenulum makes her pants and ball her knuckles...All the trick in the Connie pleasuring trade, he knows. Even breaking away, making sure their lips brush, and they shared the air between them, cause a surge within.

It was unique, cherishing. Just so him, and it made Connie want to give into him. As were Danny's and Tricia's, all three of them made her hunger and fall...and that's when reality set in, that she had just made out with ALL 3 OF THEM.

"Umm...So. I guess we're all ok?" Connie said bashfully. "I'm not going to lose anyone of you?"

"Silly, Berry" Steven kissed the back of her nape. "Did you think we didn't know?" He teased.

"Of course, I didn't think you would know; I never gave any hints!" Connie froze, "Right?"

The trio remained silent.

"Oh, no-no." Shame laced the knights' voice, "Shiva, " she turned to Daniel and Patricia, "I must have made you two so uncomfortable." Her eyes widened as she quickly to turn to hold Steven close. " And you...Oh, you must have felt that I didn't love you anymore...i'm so so sorry, Biscuit."

"It's okay, Berry," Steven reassured. "It was just for a moment...."

"There shouldn't be a second when you think that." She argued.

"Well..you quickly reaffirmed that you did. In the next moment," Steven scratched his chin, a blush across his face.

"What do you mean?" Connie looked up at her boyfriend before turning to her close friends, both of who decided to look elsewhere and also sported blushes across their face. "What?"

"Connie...You can be quite... Vocal, when you're amidst self-pleasuring." Tricia admitted.

Connie jaw dropped...."You...You all heard me...Call your names..." Heat and dread rose in the knight.

"Also, the statements. Must admit didn't think you had such a dirty mouth, Nini." Danny interjected.

"Oh, stars, What I wouldn't do for the universe to swallow me whole right now."

Funny, you did mention that."

"True."

"Glad you two boys are finding fun in my crisis" Connie attempted to pout, but the dual efforts of the boys peppering her cheeks with kisses made that impossible. "Ok, ok. You win!" She yelped as she slowly pulled away. "Go kiss Patricia."

"Oh no, this isn't about me, sweetheart." Patricia kissed the knight's forehead. "This is about you, how you feel, coming out being open with us...and us accepting you."She kissed her nose, getting a laugh from her, "and _we do accept_ you. So...what you want to do?"

Connie was stunned as she looked at the trio. "Are you all ok with this?" She turned to Daniel and Patricia," You two are together."

"And we still will be" Daniel started nipping at Tricia atlas, getting a purr of his name from her lips. "Same as you and Steven." 

"We've talked.,..and discuss this." Steven continued, nipping Connie behind the ear, evoking her own giggle, "And we're willing to try a being a quad."

"What?!"

"Don't sound so surprised, Connie. " Steven, as stated, "while you were swooning over us, they were doing the same to you."

"Because we weren't looking at you either, sweet boy." Tricia teased.

"Or you, us," Daniel added with a smirk.

"Really?" Connie looked up, teasing at Steven, " I always thought you found them attractive."

"We're all hot," Danny added. "And we have gotten close over the years. Though this wasn't expected. Until well..that."

"Don't mention that." Connie groaned, feeling shy as all three of them smirked with adoration and slight teasing perversion in their eyes.

"You are right, Berry." Steven agreed before sending up with her in his arms."Why mention it when we can make it real."

"Wait, isn't this a bit too quick..."

"We're not talking about tonight," Tricia assured as they took Connie to the master bedroom. Steven laid her down as both he and Tricia laid down beside her; Daniel closed the door before crawling over her.

"Umm. " Connie swallowed; everywhere she looked, she saw affection for her. "I don't know what to do here. " her breath held her excitement and anxiousness.

The three of them shared a glance before in unison spoke. " **Relax. Tonight is about you."**

 _'Oooh, I'm a lucky- lucky girl."_ was the thought that passed through her mind as they gently shed her of her outer clothes, leaving her in just her black tanga panty, as littered her body with affectionate kisses and bites—of their hands roaming, caressing, rubbing, all over her breast, stomach, hip, butt, and thighs. She was at the mercy of the elements and couldn't help but vocalize her pleasure through moans, bucking hips, and whimpers. 

The coordination of Steven electric suckling, Daniel heated bites, and Patricia cool licks of her tongue made for a happy, horny, airy Connie. She needed one of them to ease her to mess with her core.

Hhhhoohhhoo ohhh stasrrsz Connie couldn't close her mouth as she felt all three of her elements attend to her sex in cohesion. The pumping of electricity digits inside her, the stroking of flame on her labia, the ice that pressed and rubbed her clit.

All different, all unique, all magnificent.

All hers.

"OHHH FUCK..I'm..I'm.." Before she could finish her statement as her nerves flared as the orgasm came like a bullet and hit like a truck, leaving her a mewling, quivering, overjoyed mess. Her breathing was hiked, and she sure she made a stream by the fell of release and sound of water hitting the bed.

"Hmmm.." She purred, feeling herself being cuddled, from the front and back and another body lying at her waistline, before feeling fatigued from the climax put her down for the night.


	5. Juice gushers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie hates the pun..but love the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sequel to Connie and the elements of poly.

\----Juice gushers-- 

"Shut up," Connie complained, sitting on Steven lap, nipping at the laughing man under the chin.

"We just didn't think It could happen like that...and yet." Daniel chuckled, rubbing her button with his wrist and feeling his finger fill her hole as her ass full of Steven's cock, being pumped rhythmically. 

"He does make a good point, Berry. " Steven added through grunts of pleasure as Connie swirled plop on his dick " _Fffuuck_."

"Noo~ _uuugooh_!!" She moaned as she felt her climax rolling like thunder, her clit hardening, and walls twitching.."Tricia. Their tea _~haha~_ sing me."

" _I'm gonna cum, again_!" Patricia mewled as she was getting the same treatment, just inverse, Daniel dicking and stretching her ass while Steven fingers making a mess of her cunt and clit.

" _ **Ohh, Me too**_!" Connie screamed

Both girls let out a cry as their bodies convulsed with pleasure and each let out their natural juices. Connie in a burst; Patricia, a gush.

"See...Juicy fits you, Ni'." Daniel teased, patting Connie's clit, getting little splashes and shivers from her.

She moaned at the feeling biting her lips. " What about Tricia? She got a juicy pussy too." She purred, grinding into Danny's hand as Steven grinded into her ass, making her eyes roll back.

"Oh, Pattie." Steven started pumping and rubbing vigorously in and on Patricia. "Well-"

" ** _I'm Your Happy Little Gusher_**!" She cried as another messy release was had. er head back on Daniel's shoulders 

"Yes, you are." Daniel nipped at her lips as he controlled her hips, making her plop up and down as she whined in elation.

Connie groaned as she felt another orgasm coming to take whatever resolve she had against the dumb pun her three lovers came up with. The heat and electricity, which was Danny and Steven double-team too much to resist.

"Say it." Steven and Daniel commanded gently yet darkly, flawlessly making her want to obey. 

"I'm juicy.." She teared in pleasure as they moved harder and faster. "I'm juicy...i'm **Juicy.FUCCCK! I'M JUICY AND I'M CUMMING!"**

Connie's body throbbed as another slick mess was made on her Biscuit's lap, causing her to fall back like Patricia. 

"I'm juicy," Connie said tiredly in a moan.

"I'm gusher," Patricia announced, grabbing Connie's hand, pulling her into a kiss. 

"We're the juice gushers." They said in tandem, lust from their lips as they switched their hips on their men's dicks.

"Please fuck us."


	6. A hated want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes...You hate someone, love someone and fuck someone...All at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Foul language, blood, slight violence, Hate sex, graphic sex

He laughed through hard grunts, seeing her squirmed under him as she bit her lips to keep from groaning out as the bed creaked under their combined weight as he thrust deep into her warm dribbling slit from behind. The vicious, continuous - _smack_!- of thick thighs meeting round hips as he drilled deep into her core, pressing and rubbing on her G-spot, creating a sensual, sexual symphony, her inner muscles are stretching against his dick every time.

"Seem like your body still loves my dick." He teased.

"Yeah, you're a damn good sex toy. Now shut your fucking mouth, " She growled, gasping as he grabbed her chin, making her face him.

"Always have such a damn snob." He added pressure to his grip, "is that a Maheswaran trait? Being a bitch."

Her black eyes narrowed, "mad that you're a bigger one than I, Steven?" She smirked tauntingly, "as expected from you, _Bitchcut_. AAH! " She yelped as Steven clawed deeply and pulled on her left breast; the pain added to the pleasure made her eyes roll under her lids as a jolt runs through her body, making her walls constrict over him and pussy dribble a bit more. "That hurt, you bastard!"

"I hope it did." Steven sneered at her scowl, "Besides, you love it,"

"Fuck you!" She spat before throwing her head back as he rammed deep into her. " ** _Hhhm~FFUuah_**!."

"The way your cunt's holding on, twitching, and dripping for me prove it." He laughed at her seething face.

- **PUAH**!-

"DID YOU REALLY JUST SPIT IN MY FACE!?" Steven roared, enraged, as Connie grinned through panting and heaving breast.

"You know, I spit on dicks." She insulted, smiling at both his anger and how the increased stiffness in his dick, " or pussy in your case." Connie gyrated her hips as through her left hand upon Steven's nape, pulling his head down onto her shoulder, "either seemed like you liked it." She moaned, half in jest, half in lust.

"You are a fucking Whore; you know that?" Steven growled in warning.

 _Fucking Whore,_ did you learn that traveling?" Connie taunted, "along with disloyalty! You know, _**WHEN YOU WAS FUCKING WHORES**_!" She moaned as she felt him bite on her collarbone, his thrust getting even harder within. "Trying _~hmmm~_ to hide from the _~OOOHFUCK!~_ the truth, Cheater."

"Shut up!" Steven ordered as he pinned her face down on the bed by his left forearm, keeping her ass up as he mounted her. Pumping wildly and maniacally into Connie's hole, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, _**Shut up**_!"

Each command was followed with a hard smack of flesh as Connie was turning into a carnal mess as she mewled and groaned in passion, letting Steven do what he, please.

 _-Smack_!-

"OOOOH!" Connie's head rose in response to Steven's smack of her ass. "Ooh, finally showing some strength?" She insulted with a joyful erotic smile, getting another smack of her ass.

"You think, I don't know I hurt you!" He yelled as he thrust more, making her scream his name. They both felt the tell-tale thunder of an upcoming orgasm.

"That I betrayed you!"

" _FUCK_!

"Betrayed us!"

" _Yes~ss_ "

"Our history!"

" ** _CLOSE, I'M SO CLOSE_**!.'   
  
Steven cupped Connie's chin pulling back, before kissing her deeply. Each moaning into each other mouths. Breath mixed, tongues twist, and tears shed as they felt their climaxes rocked each other, causing Connie to squirt as Steven filled his load inside of the Condom within her, both trembling and bucking their hip as they rode it out, still kissing.

 _ **"Guh**_!" Steven groaned, the taste of crimson iron filling his mouth. Licking his lips as Connie moved from under him, pushing him off of her. She sat up, spitting his blood out to her bedroom floor.

" I still lo-

"You're just a fuck toy, Steven." Connie glared over her shoulder. Her eyes misty. "Just a way to past the time." 

Steven watched with a sigh before holding her and curling up behind her. "I love you."

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Connie cried as she gripped her head and closed her eyes, trying to ignore how disgusted she felt in his arms and how she didn't want him to leave them.


End file.
